


Creativity's Room

by enby369



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Little bit of angst, Mentioned Patton Sanders - Freeform, RemRom shippers DNI, Spoilers, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, after newest episode, identity crisis, idk how to tag, mentioned Janus sanders, mentioned Virgil Sanders - Freeform, mentioned logan sanders - Freeform, secret room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby369/pseuds/enby369
Summary: Roman isn't doing too well after Putting Others First, and somehow, Remus is the only one noticing.He may be demented but he isn't heartless, so he sets out to help.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is literal rubbish, but inspiration struck and I wanted to share it. Please tell me what you think and any mistakes that need fixed.
> 
> Tw: fire mention, murder mention, identity crisis, blood mention (let me know if there’s anything else that could possibly be triggering)

“hey, bro. I know we aren’t on the best of terms right now…” Remus knew that was an understatement. After recent events, they were supposed to hate each other. But even after everything that happened in the past, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for his brother. It was weird. On top of not usually feeling this sympathetic, the whole reason his brother was upset was because they were compared. Janus called him the ‘evil twin’. He wasn’t overly keen on being perceived that way, but he never really cared what others thought. It was sort of his thing.

Roman was the complete opposite. He cared way too much. Insecurity had overtaken him and now it left them here. Things weren’t black and white anymore, dark was light, light was dark, and everything was getting a little chaotic. Remus would normally enjoy the carnage and tension between sides, but this wasn’t really how he imagined psychological warfare. Logan was ignoring everyone, Virgil hadn’t been seen in days, Patton and Janus were friends?? Remus really had no clue what was going on, and Roman was the worst he’d ever been, and no one was noticing.

He always thought his brother was popular, yet his underlying doubt and self-consciousness was never addressed, or the other sides weren’t even aware of his issues. That admittedly made Remus mad. He didn’t understand, how didn’t they know? It was painstakingly obvious… Did the ‘light sides’ just not care? Or maybe they just had twin telepathy. They were called the creativitwins for a reason. He hoped for the second option. It made it easier for him to think his brother was in safe hands. He still didn’t trust them, that’s why he was at his brother’s door.

No one knew about Creativity’s room. Only the twins. Of course, the other sides knew that Creativity’s room used to exist, but they assumed it had been destroyed in the spilt, and Roman and Remus formed their separate rooms. It hadn’t just disappeared into side legend, but it was actually still there. It was well hidden as a result of the spilt, but still thriving. You had to reach the deepest, most fantastical depths of the imagination, then through a portal, across boiling hot lava, shark infested water and into a forest. The forest was beautiful and when you pulled on a particular branch on a huge oak tree, Creativity’s room would erupt from the ground.

It wasn’t exactly a room. It was a castle. They used to disappear there often, brainstorm ideas and just be brothers, but when Thomas started filming the videos with the more ‘idealistic’ sides they’d drifted apart, argued and even started hating each other. It was black and white, they were opposites and they felt they weren’t supposed to get along, or they weren’t allowed to. There were the loving and amazing ‘light sides’ then the evil and wicked ‘dark sides ’. It was simple. He didn’t love it, but anything was better than the current situation.

Everything was grey now. Janus and Patton were light grey, Logan and Virgil a really neutral dull grey and now Roman and Remus were dark grey. Remus was used to it. He’d always been the bad twin. Looked down upon, forgotten and ignored until he had to pump it up to 100 to be heard at all. His brother wasn’t used to it, like he was, and now with the self-confidence issues that evidently no one knew about, there was no way this could end well for Roman. Not unless someone did something, so now Remus was at Roman’s bedroom door, with half a plan and a little hope. If no one else would help his brother out, he’d have to do it himself. He wasn’t heartless, no matter how Thomas or anyone else seen it.

“Okay, so… Can I come in? I promise I won’t try to murder you.”  
“Go away Remus. I don’t know if this is supposed to be some form of mean prank, but it’s not funny.” Roman grumbled from inside. He didn’t want to talk to any of the other ‘good’ sides, let alone his brother. At the moment he’d locked himself in his room until one of two things happened.  
1) He finally understood what was going on.  
2) Everything went back to normal.  
He had no plans to speak to anyone until the world was the right way up again. Anyways, he was in no condition to see anyone. He had bags to rival Virgil’s eyeshadow, he was jittery and couldn’t stop fidgeting, he couldn’t really concentrate on anything for longer than 0.5 seconds and spaced out once every few minutes. Despite everything, one question always came back to disturb him. “Am I evil?” Every moment that passed was a nightmare of moral pondering. All the times he’d been cruel to the others, jokingly or not. He tried to get better after Virgil was accepted, but it always seemed as if that principle only applied to Virgil, not the others.

He didn’t think anyone could ever have it in them to intentionally hurt Patton, but looking back, he’d poked fun at the father figment before, even if he didn’t really mean it. Logan wasn’t supposed to have emotions, so he thought it’d be fine to taunt him, but maybe he’d gone too far in the past. After all, Logan wasn’t exactly a robot, there was probably some capacity for emotions in there somewhere. Those were what he was actually sorry for. Those were the ones that he could never forgive himself for. The dark sides, however, were a completely different story. 

There was Janus. Deceit, the snake who threatened all he stood for, or rather, what he was supposed to stand for. Recently, he wasn’t quite sure what he stood for. Roman used to be Thomas’ hero. The chivalrous gay prince who saved everyone. Then he agreed with Janus. Roman was sure he wanted the call back more than anything. He hid that though. He was wrong, he knew going to the wedding was the right thing to do. He didn’t want to do the right thing, and that bothered him. He tried to keep a good balance of his opinion, and what was right, but in the end, he was exposed. He felt like a villain… like Deceit was. If he wasn’t allowed to lower the bad guys a notch, why was he supposedly the hero? Now the bad guys were good. Did that make the good guys bad? If the good guys were bad, why was Patton still good? It was puzzling. Roman didn’t even know whether he was good or bad.

He had to be good. If he wasn’t good, he was like his brother. Remus was the one person he couldn’t stand. Everything he didn’t want to be, and everything he seemed to slowly be becoming, much to his dismay. He hated his twin. There was a fiery pit in his chest where brotherly love might’ve resided once. Now it was empty. Flames quickly engulfing anything that remained. The flames of denial, anger, depression and pure detestation were starting to burn him up from the inside out. Eating him up, until there’s nothing left to destroy.  
Now, the person who caused that detestable passion was at his door. Could his day- month or year get worse? Roman wasn’t quite sure how time worked, but he was sure about one thing, this wasn’t the time for his twin to barge in and mess everything up more. “Remus, I really don’t need you here right now! I’ve got a lot to think about and I don’t need your sick ideologies to butcher my sense of right and wrong.”  
“I’m not here about that. You haven’t left your room in 5 days. Put your little identity crisis out of the way for a few hours and come with me.”  
“I’ve not been seen in 5 days because I, uh… ran out of make-up.”  
“Wow you’re a terrible liar. Just come on. No one else has to know. They won’t see you, nevermind even know you left this dump.”

Roman made an offended Princey noise, which was comforting. Remus was beginning to think there might not be any more of the old Roman in there. “Come on, you egg. It’ll be like old times! Just with less blood, because you need a break, and apparently, blood isn’t really good at helping people in crisis? I was actually so shocked when I heard that, it makes no sense-“  
“Remus, no.” Roman, interrupted his brother, “I can’t come with you. I can’t take this all and I don’t need you right now.”

Remus expected this to happen. Then he’d just have to drop the bombshell. 

“We’re going to Creativity’s room.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry it took so long, because I have got a schedule together I will try to update this on Fridays from now on, so we'll see how that .  
> TW: Blood, fighting, arguments, cave, darkness, implied stabbing
> 
> It's not as dark as it sounds!!

Ch 2  
Roman was shocked to say the least. He hadn’t been to Creativity’s room in months, and the last time he had been there, everything seemed untouched. It used to be a safe haven for the two of them to chill and get away from everyone, where they just had each other. That was all they needed in those days. It was quite the opposite now. Patton kept getting stricter with Thomas’ morals, which kept making the divide between ‘Light Sides’ and ‘Dark Sides’ thicker and thicker. Everything had reached indescribable heights and it seemed like Remus and Janus were irredeemable, now all the structure had come crashing down.

Really, Roman wasn’t the type for order and structure. He had always been a lot more free-spirited, but everything was a lot more confusing. Why wasn’t it simple anymore? He wished that it was clear who was the villain. If it was clear who the villain was, Roman would’ve vanquished them already. But nothing was clear anymore. The blurriness consumed everything, and he wasn’t sure of anything. After all, if he wasn’t the noble hero, who was he? 

“What? Remus, no way!” Roman wasn’t even sure how to respond. He didn’t need the memory of that place haunting him at the moment. “I’m not going there. It’s probably too unstable to enter! Anyway, what if Thomas needs me? Creativity’s room is set up so it’s hard to teleport to and from, I can’t exactly leave at a moment’s notice to save the day.”  
“Chillax, Thomas won’t need you, it’s getting late to work on anything significant, if anything is going to be created, it’s most likely going to be a Tumblr post that doesn’t make any sense. Virgil literally lives in Tumblr, I’m sure he can handle it.” Remus replied. He tried to be as honest as possible, but there was no way Virgil could handle any responsibility right now. He wasn’t concerned about Virgil or even Thomas. His brother needed a break and he was willing to lie, cheat and/or steal to make sure his brother got a break. He learned a lot about self-care from Janus, and, despite not really listening, he knew it was important.

“Just come! We don’t have to stay there for a long time. Just alleviate the icky mess for a little.” Remus was never that great at convincing people, but he tried his best. “There is no way you’ll persuade me. I know I take a lot of risks, like on quests, but no. This is too risky. You know the chances that… you know, the split could undo itself… go up.”  
“Only if we stay there for too long. It’s like a bomb, but sadly less deadly. There’s a time limit. Also, other things need to happen, like if the bomb’s been triggered. In my mind, I guess for us the trigger is if we think about undoing the split a good idea it gets more and more likely. So, if we don’t think about it, and we don’t stick around for too long there’ll be no explosions! I mean there might be explosions, but it definitely won’t be from the King. They’ll be from the Duke” Remus said with a wink. “What would we even do there? If this is supposed to be relaxing, we can’t spar or do anything we used to.”  
“So, you’re interested?” Remus asked excitedly. “No, I was just wonderi-AH” Remus kicked down Roman’s door teleported them both to the imagination. They were already deep in the Imagination, but still not deep enough to find the necessary portal. 

“Remus! You can’t just teleport us with no warning!! I wasn’t ready!” Even though he acted upset, Roman actually felt amazing. He hadn’t been in the imagination for a while, he’d forgotten how good of an escape it was. The bright skies and rock-strewn mountains, the many forests and waterfalls, and the all-around glorious landscape made it easy to get his mind off of everything. It was peaceful. It felt like nothing mattered anymore, and he was free to just exist. No feelings of judgment or embarrassment. 

Even after all this time, Roman remembered the way to Creativity’s room, down to every bend in the worn paths, and stones which jutted out from seemingly nowhere. It was bliss, remembering all the time he’d spent, journeying to and from the castle. Things were impossibly different now. “You’re so tense! Let loose a little! Chillax, we’ve got a long way to go, don’t spend it all lost in the storm of your problems.” Remus said, continuing through the trees, and pushing back nettles that jutted out from the worn path, that hadn’t seen anyone walk down it in ages. 

After walking almost silently for half an hour or so, Remus, who was leading the two through greenery stopped. Roman was to say the least, confused. There was nothing out of the ordinary, so they should start hiking up the mountain in front of them, but Remus had stopped dead in his tracks. “Let’s go to the cave!” He suddenly exclaimed. “We haven’t been since we were kids, it’ll be fun!”   
“Wait, Remus no!” Roman blurted, but Remus was already gone.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey, wait up!” Roman laughed, climbing up the mountain behind his brother. Today was the day that they’d been waiting for. It was time to explore the cave. It was the biggest, most dangerous cave in the mindscape and the only one left unexplored. The brothers knew they couldn’t rush in unprepared, and spent months training, making weapons, armour and other resources.

After all this time preparing, it felt like absolute bliss. If they succeeded in conquering the cave and any unruly monsters within, they would be practically be invincible. Nothing could stop them from doing whatever they like, any time they like. All they had to do, was explore a cave and defeat whatever was lurking inside. Simple enough, right?

It only took a few minutes to reach the cave, it was jarring, and the agape mouth was unsettling to say the least. Neither of the two boys were deterred, so they continued into the darkness. There were bats flying about, and some other unseen animals scurrying at the sudden movements of the twins making their way into the cave. Roman was in front now, holding a torch of fire and clutching the grip of his sword, ready to release it from its scabbard prison.

He jumped a little at the unexpected sound of Remus’ voice. “Wow, this is a lot less treacherous than I thought.”  
“It’s definitely not what I anticipated. I thought you said this was going to be deadly if we weren’t prepared?” Roman replied. Remus smirked, “Really makes me think if I should’ve brought a little less TNT, this bag is pretty heavy. I mean the most threatening thing here seems to be the danger of rats nibbling at our boots, but that’s it. I could swear there was something a little more forbidding in here…”  
There was a bubbling noise in the distance, and both brothers suddenly went silent. “Oh my stars, Remus, it’s a dragon-witch.” Roman whispered panickily. “What do we do?” Remus looked around the corner, and there was definitely a dragon-witch. He reached into his bag and pulled out some dynamite. “Explode it!” he whisper-shouted excitedly. “We can’t!” Roman responded quickly. “We don’t know if it’s evil!”   
“When have dragon-witches ever been good news?” Remus retorted. “True, but we don’t want to kill an innocent being.” Roman shot back. Soon they were arguing, yet again. Arguments were getting more and more common, but they never got physical… Until now. It started with Remus throwing the dynamite in his hand, it wasn’t lit, but it still hurt like hell. A fight broke out with yelling and hands being thrown about. 

The dragon-witch, as cunning as she was had seen the boys coming and was now ready to attack them. She had massive black dragon wings, and no pupils in her eyes, but still she found a way to stare deep into their soul. She swooped down between them. The rest was blur and the next thing they knew, the dragon-witch was bleeding out on the cave floor, Roman sitting and leaning against a cave wall with a gash on his cheek, and Remus gripping his Morningstar. The brothers looked like they were both ready to pass out. “I guess it was pretty wild.” Remus chuckled weakly, helping his brother up. That definitely was a close call.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was at the cave entrance. It was exactly as serrated as he remembered, but a lot less terrifying. He wasn’t really too scared of it before, but now any fear that once resided was replaced with the spirit of adventure. He stared straight ahead, into the seemingly never-ending darkness. 2 empty white eyes stared back. “Roman!” Remus yelled, but his brother was already right behind him. “I thought she was dead?” Roman asked breathlessly, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“I thought so too! Did you bring your sword?”  
“Yeah.” Roman said, drawing his weapon. “We should leave… We aren’t equipped…” Roman was too late, Remus was already charging headon.


End file.
